One Encounter
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: Kuon reflects back on some of the more memorable encounters he and Kyouko have had as they celebrate the arrival of a certain someone. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I was really bored, so I decided to type this. Any grammatical errors I may have missed will be dealt with accordingly.**

**--One Encounter--**

"She's beautiful, Kyouko," Kuon gently whispered to his wife. She looked up at him, and then down at their newborn baby girl, and nodded. It had been a hard birth and even the doctors weren't sure if the baby would make it, but newborn Reina had pulled through. She had her mother's big, golden brown eyes and her father's silky, blond hair. She was a healthy baby and they were happy parents.

Kuon looked at Kyouko with warmth as she lovingly caressed their daughter's cheek. It was strange to him, just how one encounter could change a person's life. He could still remember the very first day they had met.

"_Are you a fairy...?_"

That line still made him chuckle. Then, they had lost contact for ten years. Difficulties prevented him from sending her even letters. Not too mention he couldn't contact her to begin with. Getting into many fights, getting a job simply because Kuu Hizuri was his father, then getting fired every time and painfully not knowing if he would ever make his father proud. He had no idea at the time that his father was extremely proud of him--simply by being his son. Kuon shook his head and sighed.

_Damn...I wouldn't have wanted for her to see me like that anyways..._

"Kuon...Are you okay,"Kyouko asked worriedly. He jumped at the sound of her voice and nodded. He assured her that he was indeed okay and she grinned, apparently satisfied. Then he drifted back off into space.

"_I want my revenge against Fuwa Shou!"_

Then, he had met her again. Truthfully, it had been at the main entrance with Sawara-san, but that encounter was so trivial that he didn't even really consider it. The second time they met, she had said those fateful words and he came to one conclusion--he despised her. He had assured his manager and Sawara-san that he did not, but he did...at the time. Eventually, he found out that she was the little girl he had met when he and his father had visited Kyoto. He warmed up to her, deciding that while he did not agree with her reasons for joining showbiz, he would respect her. However, he couldn't help but think about her, worry about her, and give her sincere advice when she needed it.

"_I love acting...I want to continue to grow as an actress...so that I can become a new me._"

The chains that had kept him from loving her were broken after hearing this. He didn't realize it himself yet, but her supposed revenge was the only reason he hadn't fallen for her sooner. With the help of Bo the Chicken--Kyouko in disguise--he had come to terms with his feelings...sort of. He didn't think he deserved to be in love with anyone at the time. Hell, if Kyouko had known about some of the details of his past, she might have never wanted to associate with him again.

"Kuon...,"Kyouko said hesitantly,"you're being awfully quiet considering it's our daughter's birthday." He chuckled at this comment and shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking about the first time we met." He smiled his angelic smile, causing the "Kyouko grudges" to faint. Even Kyouko had to turn away--she had never really gotten used to that smile. Her husband laughed and gently hugged her, his hair falling into her eyes. She froze up for a second, then put one arm around him. They stayed like that for quite some time until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in,"Kyouko exclaimed. The second those words were out, her father-in-law was sitting down in the nearest chair and begged the new parents if he could hold his adorable granddaughter. Kuon watched as his wife laughed and handed little Reina over to the eager grandfather. Kuu looked down at the baby and smiled, then gazed over at his son.

"Kuon, you had better take care of your girls,"he firmly told his son.

The younger man looked at his father for long time with a solemn intensity before nodding.

"I intend to do just that,"he remarked. His father smiled, obviously accepting his answer, and handed his granddaughter back to Kyouko. Kuon wrapped his arm around Kyouko and put his head on top of her's. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Kyouko relaxed in his arms and let the nurse come and get Reina so that Kyouko could rest.

"Hizuri-san, I am afraid you will have to leave. Your wife is in no condition to have visitors anymore,"an aging doctor firmly told him. The old man was right, the birth had been so difficult. They were all very worried Kyouko would not make it. She had, thankfully, and so had little Reina. Reluctantly, Kuon left the room and accompanied the nurse that was holding his daughter. He grinned down at the baby, who in turn grinned widely and started to drool. It was quite cute and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

_I'll come and visit them when I get off work._

To say that he loved Kyouko would be the understatement of the lifetime. He desired her, ached for her, treasured her. There was simply no words for how he truly felt about this woman. He closed his eyes and let the refreshed memory come back.

_He saw the little girl approach him, but he decided to not say anything._

_"Are you a fairy...?"_

_He stared at her curiously for a moment, then grinned._

_"Yes..."_

_The little girl smiled an enormous smile. _

All it had taken was one encounter. Just one.

** --The End--**

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too fluffy...That wouldn't be good for a Skip Beat! story, in my opinion. Oh, yes...I do believe in actuality, Reina's hair would have been the same as her mother's--but for the sake of this fanfic, I elected that she would inherit Kuon's natural haircolor. **


End file.
